SEMPITERNO
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: -¿Cómo crees que es nuestro amor? ¿Es eterno? ¿Fuerte? -Nuestro amor es SEMPITERNO -¿sempiterno? –Pregunto curioso Víctor- -Sí, es sempiterno Esto es un one shot romantico, es el primero que escribo de este par de sensualones :3


Este es mi primer One shot en este hermosísimo fandom de Yuri On Ice, por favor sean amables.

Los hermosos y magníficos personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador que a buena hora se me vino a olvidar el nombre, escribo esto sin fines de lucro, solo por el amor a la escritura y a VICTURI 3 yo amo al cerdito y al sensual de Víctor :3

*SEMPITERNO*

By: AsahiDragneel77

Lo había conocido de una manera inusual, o más bien había sido tratado por él de forma inusual, lo había reencontrado en una ocasión vergonzosa, lo vio hacer cosas extrañas, pero también le vio mirarle con una intensidad con la que nadie lo había visto jamás, fue ahí cuando su destino quedo sellado, el día en que esas orbes de color vino le miraron con devoción, con brillo, con luz.

Estaba ya escrito que volvería con él un año más tarde, estaba destinado que su nombre, su rostro, su voz, su piel, su sonrisa y todo de él reinara en su corazón, estaba el, Víctor Nikiforov destinado a enamorarse de Yuuri Katsuki, su cerdito japonés.

Habían pasado por mucho durante el último año, hubieron algunas discusiones en la relación, unas más fuertes que otras, pero siempre buscaron una solución, Yuuri era un poco necio cuando se lo proponía, pero él era un caprichoso por excelencia, y lo era más cuando se trataba de el

Víctor en ocasiones metía la pata, bueno, metía las dos con frecuencia, pero eso no significaba que no tratase de dar lo mejor siempre para su hermosa relación, Yuri también cometía sus errores, y es que nadie es perfecto, aun así las discusiones jamás pasaron del mismo día, todo se solucionaba al final del día y por la noche habían besos, caricias y frases bonitas, frases reales, frases sinceras y sentimientos a flor de piel.

Era cierto que en la sociedad no eran muy buen vistos, las personas eran de mente cerrada, pero como Yuri dijo en una ocasión, ellos no estaban buscando la aprobación de nadie, porque el amor no necesita de aprobación, el amor se siente, se demuestra y no se puede evitar.

Un beso, eso era todo lo que Yuri necesitaba, un beso de Víctor para hacer de su día, un día perfecto, porque los labios de su prometido eran algo etéreo, y el agradecía el hecho de ser quien tuviese ese magnífico honor de probarlos, acariciarlos, saborearlos y en una que otra ocasión, morderlos.

A pesar de no buscar la aprobación de la sociedad, ellos contaban con el apoyo de sus amigos, esas personas que compartían su felicidad, que no les juzgaban, que les querían, les respetaban y sobre todo les querían.

Yuuri sonreía sobre la cama, solía ponerse cursi siempre que se trataba del chico de cabellos de plata, es que no lo podía evitar, lo amaba como jamás llego siquiera a imaginar que alguien podría amar, y es que como no amarlo si Víctor siempre trataba de hacerlo feliz, y claro que el deseo era mutuo, el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose se hizo presente dejando ver a un húmedo Víctor con una diminuta toalla y una sensual sonrisa seductora en su hermoso y delicado rostro.

El japonés rio suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos, en la intimidad de la habitación había comenzado a perder de a poco la timidez, y era más fácil cuando Víctor hacia sus pequeñas travesuras para provocarlo.

-Nikiforov, acaso pretendes seducirme –hablo con fingida seriedad el japonés-

-Tch, sabía que no funcionaría –menciono decepcionado el ruso mientras pasaba su mano en su platinada cabellera-

-… -Yuuri rio por la acción de su prometido- ¿enserio?

-Tenía que intentarlo –menciono Víctor mientras se tiraba a la cama-

-Vístete antes de dormir Víctor

-Yuuri~

-Víctor~

-Yuuri~~

-Víctor~~

-Yuuri~ dame un beso –canturreo el mayor-

Lo pensó un poco antes de acceder a la petición de su prometido, después de todo el también necesitaba un beso de Víctor, se colocó sobre él y unió sus labios, uso su lengua, mordisqueo los labios del ruso y se apegó más a su cuerpo, su mente le decía que se alejara en ese momento, aún estaba a tiempo, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que no se detuviera, que deseaba ese contacto piel con piel más que nunca.

En ocasiones el cuerpo grita más fuerte que la mente, es eso o Yuuri desconecto su mente hace un rato, sintió las manos de Víctor acariciarle la cintura, las piernas y como era su costumbre, el trasero, lo sintió reír sobre sus labios cuando este había dado un saltito al sentir que el mayor apretujaba sus nalgas, y es que él era así, siempre impulsivo y coqueto, sensual hasta la medula y romántico hasta el tuétano.

-Yuuri

-¿sí?

-Te amo, mi cerdito

-… -rio bajito- Te amo, entrenador

-Entonces déjame demostrarte aún más amor

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Hacerte el amor y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo

-Vi-Víctor –hablo sonrojado-

-JEJE eres tan dulce cariño

Así entre besos, caricias y palabras bonitas Yuuri y Víctor hicieron el amor, se entregaron el uno al otro mientras por la ventana se colaba la luz de la torre Eiffel en Paris, se abrazaron y juguetearon, rieron como en su momento lloraron, se confesaron de nuevo, se amaron con fuerza, se amaron con sinceridad.

-Yuuri~~ -canturreo el mayor-

-¿si Víctor?

-¿Cómo crees que es nuestro amor? ¿Es eterno? ¿Fuerte?

-Nuestro amor es SEMPITERNO

-¿sempiterno? –Pregunto curioso Víctor-

-Sí, es sempiterno, tiene un inicio, conocemos ese inicio, pero nuestro amor jamás tendrá fin.

-Waaaaa, Yuuri es tan lindo –dijo mientras lo abrazaba y sonreí formando un corazón con su boca-

-Vi-Víctor

Yuuri era capaz de enamorar a Víctor con una sola palabra, Víctor podía enamorar a Yuuri con una mirada, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, Yuuri nació para amar a Víctor, Víctor nació para amar a Yuuri, nada podría separarlos, nada destruiría su amor, y ni la muerte misma podría borrar eso, porque el amor trasciende mas allá, el amor no tiene límites.

Bueno, pues me salió este one shot romántico 7u7 espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un Review para saber si les gustaría que escribiera más de estos dos amores, claro que escribiré un Hard sensualón 7u7 oie que eso es lo mío, el lemon es mi mero mole como dicen por aquí, solo lo estoy planeando apenas, pero en cuanto lo tenga lo verán por aquí, stense pendientes pues mis amores, gracias por su apoyo y amo este hermoso fandom _:3


End file.
